kingdomofpyrusfandomcom-20200213-history
Conservative Party
History of the Conservative Party The Conservative Party gathered under its wing the Nationalists, Halmiric Rethain Democrats, Imperialists and the National Democratic Walvisian Party. - The Conservative Party believes in the status quo and the supremacy of the [[King of Pyrus|Monarch]. However they are willing to look at ways in which the Kingdom can be strengthened by reform. They agree with the need to expand the Empire both for defence and the civilisation of the world. They propose good services for low taxes and believe that mercantilism is the model of economics along with feudalism. The military is important to the Conservative party as a defence against aggressive neighbours and as a symbol of Pyrusian might.] Policies The main political aim of the Conservative Party is to win as many seats as possible in all levels of elected government, maintain their majority in the Council of Nobles and hold Executive power through the offices of the Legitimate. Economic Policy The Conservative Party has two main economic aims, the first is to make the Kingdom of Pyrus as wealthy as possible through the feudal system and mercantilism. The second is to protect the position of Pyrus by having a sufficient reserve to spend on defence. The Conservative Party also believes that tax should be low and that services provided by the state should be of good quality. Domestic Policy The Conservative Party has introduce many domestic reforms during it’s periods in office including the education and health services. The Conservative Party aims to develop these services for the benefit of the people without placing a great burden on the public finances. The Conservative Party wants domestic tranquillity and a low level of crime. Subsidiary The main aim of the Conservative Party is to limit the loss of power from the Central government to lower or imperial levels of government. Although subsidiary was introduced during a Conservative led administration it was to appease coalition government parties. The Conservative Party believes in the centralisation of power. Imperial Policy At the imperial level the two aims of the Conservative Party are, firstly, to maintain and strengthen the Empire against internal and external threats. Secondly, to develop and promote the backward areas of the empire to a civilised standard of living. International Policy The Conservative Party aims to work with party’s of similar persuasions abroad for the promotion of the Party and the security of the State. They believe that the Ogulan Union is a good chance at balancing the powers of Ogulas but do not want it to threaten the State. Defence Policy The main aim of the Conservative Party is to ensure that the Kingdom of Pyrus can defend itself to that end they believe in maintaining a large, highly-trained and technologically advanced military force. Social Policy The Conservative Party believes in the Status Quo and maintenance of the Neo-Feudal Hierarchy of the Divine Monarchy. They wish to slightly expand the Nobility and provide a good quality of life for the Monarch’s subjects. Religious Policy In this area the Conservative Party’s aim is to maintain the Catholic Church of Pyrus and aim in the suppression of heresy and iconoclasm. The Conservative Party supports the Church and is willing for it to have an active role in government. Justice & Crime Policy The main aim of the Conservative Party is to provide a framework whereby an independent judiciary can provide justice efficiently. Criminals should be punished for their crimes justly, but also given the chance for rehabilitation. Organisation Office of the Party Leadership Office of the Party Press Secretary TOTAL COST 605gcs Membership The membership of the Conservative Party on 1st January 1788 was 59449 members. Royal Patrons Noble Patrons Senior Patrons Category:Political Parties Category:Conservative Party